Arc of Spiders
Arc of Spiders is the fourth case of Experiments 77. It is also the fourth case of The Dome Experience. Plot Investigating a break in conducted by GKY at a dome laboratory, they found a scientist with ants and spiders crawling across her corpse. Soon the killer was incriminated as Jianna Andrews. Jianna claimed that she deserved to be known for helping the victim but the victim had cliamed all of the breakthroughs herself, making Jianna angry. One day, she fought with Claire and unleashed her own insect experiments on the well known scientist. Jianna was put away for 25 years. After helping Leandro Lúcio with finding his trophy and finding out about a GKY serial killer via a document on the victim's desk. Darren found a folder on one of their team members, Ayshane Ayashi, inside a hidden safe in Claire Hatch's spider pit. Ayshane said that he had messed around with GKY by selling his father's weaponry in the past when he was a reckless 16 year old teen, proving that GKY was working for at least 5 years or longer. Hoping to take down the serial killer and GKY by the roots, Darren decided to go with the player to look for the serial killer's hideout in an arcade nearby. Victim * Claire Hatch (found with ants and spiders crawling across her body) Murder Weapon * Spiders Killer * Jianna Andreas Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears sapphire jewelry. * The suspect wears a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses a GPS device. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears sapphire jewelry. * The suspect uses lipstick. * The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a GPS device. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears sapphire jewelry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses a GPS device. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect uses lipstick. * The suspect wears sapphire jewelry. Quasi-Suspects Killer Profile * The killer uses a GPS device. * The killer drinks whiskey. * The killer wears sapphire jewelry. * The killer uses lipstick. * The killer has a scar. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dome Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Device, Pit of Spiders) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: GPS Device) * Analyze GPS device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Asankai Ishydasy; Attribute: The killer uses a GPS device) * Talk with Asankai Ishydasy about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Pit of Spiders. (Clue: Spider Pit) * Examine Spider Pit. (Result: Spiders) * Analyze Spiders. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Investigate Equipment Area. (Clues: Faded Papers, Scarf) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Registrations) * Analyze Registrations. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jianna Andreas) * Talk with Jianna about her relationship with the victim. * Examine Scarf. (Result: Yellow Liquid Collected) * Examine Yellow Liquid. (Result: Whiskey; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sapphire jewelry) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Lab. (Clues: Identification Papers, Faded Files, Test Tube) * Examine Identification Papers. (Result: New Suspect: Leandro Lúcio) * Talk with Leandro Lúcio about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Faded Files. (New Suspect; Berzai Aziko) * Talk with Berzai about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Test Tube. (Result: Red Substance Sample) * Examine Red Substance. (Result: Attribute: The killer uses lipstick) * Investigate Spheres of Dome. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Locked Cellphone) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result; New Suspect: Amyski Tiki) * Talk with Amyski Tiki about her position. * Examine Cellphone. (Victim's Cellphone) * Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; Threats of Jianna Andreas) * Talk with Jianna Andreas about her hatred of the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Stop Jianna from leaving Australia. * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Torn Photo. (Berzai Aziko with the victim Photo) * Talk with Berzai Aziko about the friendship with the victim. * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Bottle of Whiskey) * Examine Bottle of Whiskey. (Fingerprints found) * Examine Fingerprints. (Fingerprints of Asankai Ishydasy) * Talk with Asankai Ishydasy about the bottle of whiskey. * Investigate Spider Caves. (Clue: Old Knife) * Examine Old Knife. (Result: Victim's Blood) * Analyze Blood. (Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Take care of the killer now! Secrets of the Dome (4/8) *Leandro Lúcio wants to talk with you. *Investigate Spheres of Dome. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Shredded Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Trophy) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Trophy Name Revealed) *Talk with Leandro Lúcio about his trophy. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (03:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Serial Killer Information) *Talk with Sarah Branford about the situation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Spider Pit. (Result: Hidden Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Ayshane Ayashi's Folder) *Ask Ayshane Ayashi about his involvement with GKY. (Reward: Spooky Spider Costume) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience